


Independence

by cosmicsthetics



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, April (mentioned) - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, Mark Cohen (mentioned), Pre-Canon, Roger Davis (mentioned), Wordcount: 500-1.000, pre-rent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsthetics/pseuds/cosmicsthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen Johnson had always prided herself on her independence.</p>
<p>Movie-verse as Tracie Thoms is my favorite Joanne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence

Maureen Johnson prided herself on her independence. All throughout her life she always took care of herself, never needing support from others. People never seemed to care enough to make her feel needed. To make her feel loved. 

Then Mark Cohen came bursting into her life with his infectious smile and tousled blond hair. He treated her like a queen, practically bowing down as if she was the epitome of good in the world. And it all seemed perfect, until April killed herself and left Maureen’s boyfriend spending more time with his addicted roommate than her, and no one realizing that April’s death had hurt her too. Roger’s girlfriend had died, but so has Maureen’s best friend. 

And so she stayed away from the loft and its tenants, choosing to spend her time in cafes and coffee houses, hating herself for letting her guard down and starting to depend on someone else. People always let you down, no matter how wonderful they were at first and Maureen needed to remember that and stop opening up to everyone And as she beat herself up her walls slowly came back up, because as much as Maureen Johnson loved attention, she couldn’t let anyone else get close. But slowly as she avoided everything about her life, a new person crept into her days and her heart without Maureen even realizing.

This person, known the world as Joanne Jefferson had taken her by surprise. Joanne had a steady job and brought stability to the performer’s life. Joanne also brought confusion, on Maureen’s part, as she had always believed she would always settle for people like Mark and that was the only option. Until a certain curly haired, strong mouthed lawyer became everything that was right in Maureen Johnson’s life.

Joanne had made her feel safe and cared about, which was much more than Mark Cohen could offer her. And so she finally stepped forward and told him the truth. That he didn't make her feel loved like Joanne did, and that she knew she deserved better than him and his damn camera. And after when she went to Joanne’s apartment she finally felt at home in the lawyers arms. 

There were all sorts of little ways Joanne showed affection, such as light kisses before going she went to work and always wanting to hear about her latest performance ideas. Or there were bigger things like when Joanne would see the distant stare and the tears in Maureen’s eyes as she thought of times before and would hug Maureen a bit too tight. Or when she spent the night sitting with Maureen in the bathroom after Joanne found her crying and forcing her fingers down her throat. The love between the two of them was something Maureen was unaccustomed to and she started to feel content again, as she would drift off to sleep her limbs tangled with Joanne's in the bed they shared. Maureen had fallen head over heels for this woman and wouldn’t trade their love for anything. 

Maureen Johnson had always prided herself on her independence. But Joanne taught her that she didn’t need do it all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing angst and I actually like it! School is starting up soon so I'm not sure how much time I will have to write, but expect some more RENT coming at you soon as I love this musical with all of my heart.
> 
> -trashilton


End file.
